


Walker Bryant's Gay Adventures

by Walkers_waffles04



Category: Walker bryant Gavin Magnus - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walkers_waffles04/pseuds/Walkers_waffles04
Summary: Walker realizes that he like boys and he tells his parents and they decided to kick him out. So he has to go stay with Gavin. With all of this going on Piper is trying Walker to be her boyfriend.But I'm going not to give it all away you'll have to read to find out what happens.*This is my First Walker story so don't judge me.
Relationships: Boyfriend/Ex Girlfriend
Kudos: 1





	Walker Bryant's Gay Adventures

**Coming out**

**Walker's bedroom (** **December 9, 2020)**

(walker laying on his bed jerking off to a picture of Gavin)

Walker (Moans)Mhmm Gavin Fuck me.

(His mom walks in)

Jennifer - Walker what the hell?

Walker Mom What are you doing in here?

Jennifer I was coming to tell you dinner was ready and I come in to see this.

Jennifer -(takes his phone a look at the screen) 

Walker Give me back my phone mom!

Jennifer - Are you gay or something walker?

Walker: (pissed off) Yes mom I like Gavin do you have a Fucking problem with that!

Jennifer: EXCUSE ME WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TALKING TO.

Walker: I'm talking to you, if you don't mind I will go eat my dinner

Walker:( Walks off leaving his mom just standing there)

(Soon after)

Jennifer: WALKER!

Walker: What Mom!

Jennifer: We need to talk about this.

Walker: I Don't want to talk to you about anything because you seem your gonna supportive.

Jennifer: Yeah I am gonna be supportive of this because you shouldn't be liking boys.

Walker: First of all Mom I can like boys if I want to.

Jennifer: Fine you wanna be like that you can find somewhere else to live.

Walker: Fine I will.

(Later that day)

Walker: (Calls Gavin) on facetime

Gavin: (Answers) Hey Walker! What's up

Walker: I need to tell you about something.

Gavin: What is it?

Walker: Gavin I am Gay.

Gavin: What me too. Did you tell your mom?

Walker: Yeah and she's kicking me out

Gavin: Well you can with me if you want.

Walker: Alright cool thank Gav

Gavin: cool see you later (hangs up)

Walker: ( Packs all of his stuff and gets ready for bed)

The Next Day

Walker: (gets up and gets ready)

Jennifer: (walks into walkers room.)

Walker: What Mom, what do you want now.

Jennifer: Just came to see if you were still here.

Walker: Well I am, I am leaving today


End file.
